yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Celtic Guardian
|jpname = エルフの剣士 |jphira = エルフのけんし |phon = Erufu no Kenshi |trans = Elf Swordsman |altname = Celtic Swordsman |image = CelticGuardian-LCYW-EN-SR-1E.png |attribute = Earth |type = Warrior |level = 4 |atk = 1400 |def = 1200 |number = 91152256 |lore = An elf who learned to wield a sword, he baffles enemies with lightning-swift attacks. |frlore = Cet elfe qui a appris à manier l'épée déroute l'ennemi par des attaques éclair. |delore = Ein Elf, der gelernt hat, ein Schwert zu führen - er verblüfft seine Gegner mit blitzschnellen Angriffen. |itlore = Questo elfo ha imparato a usare la spada, che utilizza per attacchi veloci come il fulmine per sgominare i nemici. |ptlore = Um elfo que aprendeu a manejar uma espada, ele ataca inimigos com ataques velozes como relâmpagos. |jplore = 剣術を学んだエルフ。素早い攻撃で敵を翻弄する。 |chlore = 學會了劍術的精靈。以快速的攻擊作弄敵人。 |krlore = 뛰어난 검술 실력을 자랑하는 엘프. 재빠른 공격으로 적을 당황하게 만든다. |edslore = An elf who learned to wield a sword, he baffles enemies with lightning-swift attacks. |tsclore = An elf that has been given training in the ways of the sword. It befuddles the foe with its lightning-quick attacks. |mangalore = Level 6 |en_sets = Anniversary Pack (YAP1-EN004 - UR) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN104 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-EN007 - SR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-008 - C) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-EN003 - SR) |na_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-007 - SR) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-009 - C) |eu_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-E005 - SR) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-E008 - C) |au_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-A007 - SR) |fr_sets = Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-F005 - SR) Starter Deck: Yugi (DDY-F008 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-FR008 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 3: Il Mondo di Yugi (LCYW-FR003 - SR) |fc_sets = Légende du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus (LDD-C007 - SR) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE104 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LOB-G005 - SR) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-G008 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE008 - C) Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World (LCYW-DE003 - SR) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT104 - C) La Leggenda del Drago Bianco Occhi Blu (LDD-I005 - SR) Starter Deck: Yugi (MIY-I008 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT008 - C) Collezione Leggendaria 3: Il Mondo di Yugi (LCYW-IT003 - SR) |pt_sets = Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis (LDB-P007 - SR) Starter Deck: Yugi (DIY-P009 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-PT008 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP104 - C) Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules (LDD-S007 - SR) Starter Deck: Yugi (BIY-S009 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-SP008 - C) Colección Legendaria 3: El Mundo de Yugi (LCYW-SP003 - SR) |jp_sets = Anniversary Pack (YAP1-JP004 - UR) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP104 - C) Beginner's Edition.1 (2011) (BE01-JP094 - C) Duelist Legacy Volume.2 (DL2-007 - C) EX Starter Box (C) EX-R Starter Box (EX-09 - C) Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (LB-00 - ScR) Limited Edition Pack 2 (WJ-02 - UR) Starter Box pre-order - (SR) V Jump Magazine 1999 Promotional Cards (UScR) |kr_sets = 애니버서리 팩 (YAP1-KR004 - UR) Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR104 - C) 푸른 눈의 백룡의 전설 (LOB-K007 - SR) 스타터 덱 - 유희 편 (SDY-K009 - C) Starter Deck: 유희에볼루션 (SYE-KR008 - C) |eds_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Common) |gx02_sets = Approach the Hotties (Common) |gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Common) |ntr_sets = Broken Seal (Common) |sdd_sets = Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Rare) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc5_sets = Yugi Standard |wc6_sets = Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon (Common) Special Gift Collection (Common) Warrior Collection A (Common) All Normal Monsters (Common) All Normal Monsters Alternate artwork (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork (Common) |wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Common) EARTH Collection 1 (Rare) Warrior Collection 1 (Common) All Normal Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 2 |anime_dm = 002, 010, 014, 016, 019, 020, 024, 025, 030, 033, 035, 036, 041, 046, 050, 053, 060, 099, 106, 108, 111, 135, 142, 159, 164, 222 |manga_d = 003, 034, 035, 036, 046, 058, 059, 066, 068 |archetype1 = Elf |tscdc = 161 |dordc = 31 |tscnumber = 041 |fmrnumber = 041 |dornumber = 156 |database_id = 4047 }}